Journals from the Island
by DarkXCrawler
Summary: The title says it all. Everyone's journals from day to day. Each chapter is a different person's journal. Read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the television show lost. although i wish i would...  
Warning: I don't believe the views I place in my writting, it is strictly for humor's purpose...  
And now my story...

Jack:

Day 1:  
We crashed on the island today. Kind of sucked. I think I might have broken my jaw. There is this really fat guy here who scares me. I forget his name though. Maybe Hurl? Makes me want to hurl just looking at him.

Day 3:  
I keep seeing my croaked dad here. Kind of freaks me out a little bit. I found his coffin though. Jerks at the airport said it wouldn't be on my flight. What posers. This girl here is really hot. Her name is Kate I think. Yeah, I'm going to get it on with her soon. Just you watch me… I will!

Day 5:  
This Iraqi man here really scares me. I forget his name… it starts with a C I think…. No, maybe an S…. Carl? Nah, it's not that, maybe it's Sybil…. Hopefully someone will call to him so I can figure it out. Anyway, he like tackled this china man who wanted to kill this other black man… it ended up to be alright then in the end.  
This one girl here is really pregnant and it would really suck if she had a breached baby. She is so big. It seems like she could pop any moment.

Day 6:  
The Iraqi man tortured the redneck today. I'm even more afraid of him then I used to be. His arms are so thick. Anyway, the redneck man, I think his name is Sawyer…. Yeah that's it. Well, he took some asthma medicine from this other rich girl here who wines a lot. If you ask me I'd say just let her have the asthma attack, damn hoe.

Day 8:  
I no longer see dead people. I'm so happy. Kate is so hitting on me. I mean, I was just going my innocent little way over to the waterfall and she came by me and said "Hi." I think she likes me… maybe. If that damn redneck man would keep his horndog in his pants. Damn hick. Makes me mad!

Day 9:  
Picked off two fleas today. I haven't washed my pants since…. Four weeks ago. I knew I shoulda washed them before I went on the plane. I wonder if I smell bad. Maybe that's the reason why everyone stays like, five feet away from me all the time. Hmmm.  
You know, I think that Charlie is really hot, for a guy I mean. All those stubbles on his little chin. Playing the guitar is definitely sexy. I hope that no one thinks I'm gay just because I like men…


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie

Day 1:  
Today was so cool. I mean, try being in a plane crash when you're high. Very awesome. I'm still high too. I keep seeing these little baby blue sloth's walking around asking me for hair dye. I'm starting to plan ways of killing them… they are so annoying. There is this pregnant lady here who is really hot. She needs to have that baby though because sex would be really hard with that giant bubble in front of her.

Day 2:  
This guy Jack is so weird. I think he is taking mad drugs because he keeps seeing things. I wonder if he can hook me up with some. My count is really low. I wonder if you can make drugs from natural things like ground up coconuts and sand or something.  
Yeah, I'm still high. It's very cool! The sloth's are all gone. I killed them. Muahahaha!

Day 3:  
This guy here is really bothering me. His name is Locke and he keeps following me to the loo. Freaks me out a lot. Oh, I hope he's not gay! That would be horrible! Especially since we don't have any shelter to change in. _Gasp _what if he looks at me when I'm changing my underwear?!  
Speaking of clothing, Jack still hasn't changed his pants. That is so nasty. He must really be trippin' to forget about general hygiene. He smells really bad! Bleh! I need to barf.  
Another day goes by where I'm closer to having sex with Claire. I hope that baby pop's out soon…

Day 5: Wow, I am out of all my drugs and this island is freaking me out! The Iraqi man tortured this other guy today. Apparently he stole some drugs from Shannon. Wow, these people must take drug stealing serious.  
I'm really sad because no one notices that I am a guitar player besides that gay guy Locke… I need to keep my eye on him. He's starting to look sexy. Heh, heh, heh.

Day 7: I NEED DRUGS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Day 8: I'm going to withdrawl right now. I keep seeing those sloth's again. They say that they will give me mad drugs if I only find them purple hair dye. I keep trying to tell them that I can't and won't give them my secret stash of dye, but they keep persisting. I'm going to go crazy!!!!


End file.
